Moon (Empire of Cats)
Moon (西表島, Iriomote in Japanese Version) is the last stage of Empire of Cats. Upon completing this stage on chapter 1 - Moneko will be unlocked; chapter 2 - Valkyrie Cat; chapter 3 - Bahamut Cat. Battleground Chapter 1: * Those Guys, Hippoe, Jackie Peng, Gory, and later on, Kang Roo also appear as peons. * The Face appears as a boss. Chapter 2: * Those Guys, Croco and Squire Rel, Jackie Peng, Hippoe, and later, One Horn appear as peons. * Dark Emperor Nyandam appears as a boss. Chapter 3: * Those Guys, Croco, Kang Roo, Sir Seal, B.B.Bunny, and some time later, Mooth appear as peons. After hitting the Enemy Base, Gory appears as extra peon. and Teacher Bun Bun appears as a boss. Strategies For Chapter 1 - The Face might seem intimidating to first time players, but he has one large disadvantage - it's his low speed. Of course, you can use that to your own advantage. *Begin the battle by spawning a couple of meatshields, Sexy Legs Cats and UFO Cats. Meanwhile, upgrade your Cat Wallet to max level. Once the first step has been completed, wait for your money to be maxed out. It should not take long due to the enemies that will give lots of cash. Now you can start to spam your long ranged cats (Sexy Legs Cats, Dragon Cats), and Mythical Titan Cat along with meatshields like Tank Cat. If you have a lot of money stored, then try to spawn lots of UFO Cats as well. Don't freak out when Kang Roo will appear, he will not be a problem as stronger cats can kill him easily. If these steps were followed correctly, The Face will die. Proceed to the Enemy's Base, and victory will be in your grasp. For Chapter 2 - Dark Emperor Nyandam is another slow enemy, but most importantly, his attack rate is not that fast either. Making him, fairly easy. *'Note - You will need to have most or all Superior Treasures from previous stages.' *Once the battle begins, start spawning strong cats like Sexy Legs Cat and UFO Cat. They will get rid of Jackie Peng and Hippoe. Next, send out Giraffe Cat, which counters Those Guys, making you a lot of money. Spend that money on upgrading your worker cat if you can. If One Horn does get near your base, spam meatshields, Brave Cats and Whale Cats. Your Cat Wallet should be already upgraded to level 7/8 by the time a One Horn dies. Once again, you will get a lot of money. Wait for Dark Emperor Nyandam to attack, once he does that spam Mythical Titan Cats, Dragon Cats, UFO Cats, Sexy Legs Cats and meatshields. Also, you could optionally stall his attack slightly using Cat Cannon. Though you will need good timing. Using this strategy, the level should be complete in a matter of time. For Chapter 3 - First of all, all of your cats have to be at level 20. Make sure you have acquired lots of gold treasures from previous chapters. * You will need: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, UFO Cat, Dragon Cat, Mythical Titan Cat and True Valkyrie Cat (other cats are optional). If you have any anti floating cats, use them on this stage. *When the battle starts, spam Wall Cat, and Dragon Cat. Meanwhile, upgrade your Cat Wallet. Once Sir Seal will be close by, spam Dragon Cat. By the time Mooth comes, your Cat Wallet should be already maxed out. Just keep sending out the same units. Once your money reached it's maximum capacity, send out Valkyrie Cat. This way you will slowly proceed toward the enemy's base. You should be able to spawn another Valkyrie Cat once you start hitting their base. After that start spamming, meatshields and Dragon Cats. Once Teacher Bun Bun spawns, your 2 Valkyrie Cats will most likely die. Keep spamming those same units, but this time add Sexy Legs Cats, and some times send out Titan Cats. But you always want to have at least 4000 money. Because you want to spawn Valkyrie Cat as soon as possible. Yet thanks to all of those Mooths, you should have enough money. When Bun Bun is near to death, start spamming UFO Cats. *Finally, once Teacher Bun Bun is defeated, you can head to the base and claim victory. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan1/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan2/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan3/s05.html Category:Main Chapters Levels